Testigo Nocturno
by sakura natsuki uchiha
Summary: Neji es obligado a casarse con una desconocida, pero ¿que pasara cuando descubra que esta enamorado de cierta chica?, y aun mas importante, ¿que desicion tomara?, sus desiciones pueden cambiar Todo.
1. Chapter 1

_Testigo nocturno_

_By: Sakura Natsuki Uchiha_

_Declaimer: los personajes de esta magnifica serie NO me pertenecen, únicamente la idea es mía_

_Capitulo I: Secretos_

Los tenues rayos de la luna se filtraban silenciosamente por su ventana iluminando escasamente la habitación, sus ojos brillaban con cierta intensidad en respuesta a ese pequeño fulgor, miro su reloj lentamente, ya casi era hora, se levanto y salio por la ventana sin mirar atrás, donde se quedaba la mansión Hyuuga.

Había veces en las que _el_ creía que seria mejor dejar todo, su vida, su pasado, su familia, por _ella_, el corazón así le dictaba, mas sin embargo su cabeza le decía que eso seria mas que insensato y pese a que lo sabia, y por mas que deseara que fuera de esa forma, estaba consiente de que lo suyo era _"imposible"_, por sus pensamientos volaba una pregunta "¿Qué importa?", ¿Qué mas le daba dejar todo cuanto tenia por amor?

Al principio creyó que se trataba de un simple enamoramiento de adolescentes, tan solo un capricho suyo, pero mientras mas pasaban los días descubrió que estaba en un gran error, le bastaron solo unos días para saber que _ella_ era la persona con la que quería estar toda su vida y estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo que fuera necesario para lograr su objetivo, no por nada era el gran "genio" de Clan Hyuuga.

Debía de admitir que no le resulto nada fácil el idear un plan apropiado para poder llevar su relación hacia adelante, cuando finalmente lo logro se sentía mas que feliz, claro que no lo demostraba, pero así fue, era muy feliz en ese momento, tanto que llego a olvidar el asunto del _matrimonio arreglado _que su tío, líder de su Clan le impuso con una completa y total desconocida.

Nunca podría olvidar aquel fatídico día, cuando por segunda vez sus sueños se vinieron abajo, pero también fue cuando descubrió lo mucho que amaba a esa mujer…

***Flash Back***

Algunas nubes ceñían el cielo de Konoha, era indudable el hecho de que la lluvia haría su aparición en cuestión de minutos, la gente se refugiaba en sus hogares de lo que pronto seria una gran tormenta, el gran Clan Hyuuga no era la excepción.

Dentro de la mansión de este prestigiado Clan se encontraban los miembros de este, el frío era algo que los tenia sin cuidado alguno, la calma se respiraban en aquel recinto de paz, pero no todo era de esa forma, algunos miembros del Clan (tanto de la rama principal como de la secundaria) se encontraban en una inmensa habitación en lo que comenzaba a ser una acalorada discusión, entre esos miembros se encontraba Hyuuga Neji.

No sabia porque estaba ahí, pues solo le habían dicho que su presencia era de suma importancia, la verdad era que el se sentía ajeno a toda esa discusión, de hecho preferiría continuar su entrenamiento, el cual fu interrumpido por esa molesta reunión.

-Silencio-dijo en tono severo el líder del Clan, cuando todos estuvieron callados continuo- se preguntaran por que los eh convocado, la razón es simple, para solucionar nuestras disputas con el Clan Hinakishi, hemos llegado a un acuerdo.

-¿Acuerdo?...-pregunto un joven de la familia principal-¿Quién es el "Clan Hinakishi?

-El Clan Hinakishi-aclaro un anciano de la misma familia que aquel joven- es uno de los Clanes mas poderosos de la aldea oculta de la Niebla, su habilidad especial son los jutsus de agua, son los mejores en ese campo. Durante generaciones han mantenido una dura rivalidad con nuestro prestigioso Clan, pero hace poco entre ambos Clanes descubrimos que la causa de nuestra rivalidad fue todo por un error.

-Ahora yo proseguiré- dijo el tío de Neji- para mantener esta paz hemos decidido llegar a un acuerdo- unas gotas gruesas comenzaron a estrellarse en la ventana- casaremos a un de miembro de cada Clan.

-Disculpe que lo interrumpa- dijo Neji molesto, pues ahora ya no podía salir a entrenar como el quería-¿Qué tiene que ver esto conmigo?, no lo comprendo.

-A eso iba- respondió secamente- Neji, tu as sido escogido para casarte con Kaoru, la heredera y miembro más fuerte de su Clan, la boda será dentro de un mes.

-Disculpe-dijo el susodicho-creo que eh escuchado mal, ¿usted dijo que yo me casaría con una tal Kaoru dentro de un mes?

-Si, eso eh dicho, y para asegurarme de que lo cumplas, te lo diré de otra forma, es una _orden._

_Ira. Rabia. Miedo. Confusión. Dolor mas rabia…_

Todo eso pasaba por la mente y corazón de Hyuuga, incapaz de soportar más salio corriendo de aquel lugar, la lluvia no le importaba, eso era lo de menos, las calles estaban mas que desiertas, todo apuntaba a que el era la única alma por aquellas calles, continuo corriendo hasta que ya no pudo mas, se recargo en un árbol y lentamente se sentó.

La lluvia se soltó a mas no poder, parecía que quería borrar todo rastro de la aldea, el Hyuuga trato de calmarse, pero le pareció algo imposible, tampoco es que quisiera hacerlo, pero sabia que esa acción era necesaria para poder pensar en el asunto y sobre todo para hallar una solución.

-¿Neji?- pregunto una dulce voz-¿eres tú?

-Tenten…-susurro el genio Ninja- sí, soy yo-dijo en voz ya mas subida de tono

-¿Qué te sucede?, estas empapado y te vez MUY mal

No era necesario haber dicho eso, Neji sabía que se veía igual o peor de cómo se sentía, necesitaba desahogarse, así que eso hizo con Tenten, quien se deprimió al escuchar la triste realidad, pero aunque ambos no quisieran, así eran las cosas.

***Fin Flash Back***

Los días pasaron y ambos se acercaron cada vez más el uno al otro, no se pudieron dar cuenta de cuando fue que se ese amor que se tenían desde hace años salio finalmente a la luz.

Iniciaron una relación, de forma secreta claro esta, e incluso fingían estar peleado el uno con el otro, las cosas eran así: _Por el día no se hablan, parecía como si se odiaran a muerte, pero por las noches _(sin que piensen mal!!!!!) _se veían y se demostraban su amor tal y como querían._

Claro que querían demostrar a la gente lo mucho que se amaban, pero por el bien de ambos no lo hacían, su punto de encuentro era en un pequeño prado cercano al lago, desde aquella tarde de lluvia lo había sido.

Finalmente, el Hyuuga llego y sentó a orillas del lago. Esa noche había una perfecta Luna llena, la belleza de esta aumentaba al estar reflejada en el agua, sin mas que hacer, cerro los ojos y espero a que su amada llegara….

****Notas de la Autora****

¿Qué les ah parecido?, pues este fic se me ah ocurrido de un momento a otro, pero como esta un poco largo lo dividiré en unos tres capítulos, claro que estaré esperando sus reviews, son muy importantes para que sepa que les gusta y que no de mis fics, además de que me gusta saber que es lo que piensan de mis historias n.n

Sin más que decir, me despido.

BYE MINNA-SAN, CUIDENSE!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II: La aparición de una extraña

Con el pasar del tiempo el Hyuuga comenzaba a impacientarse, aunque mas que nada a preocuparse, puesto que ya habían pasado ¡Dos horas!, por su mente rondaban aquellas ideas que, posiblemente, le pudieron pasar a _su _amada Tenten, tal vez solo se trataba de sus paranoias (las había tenido con anterioridad gracias a sus celos xD), pero el tiempo decía que _no_ eran sus locos celos, esta vez no.

Tenten era una chica muy puntual respecto a sus citas con el Hyuuga, a decir verdad ella era una chica que poco le importaba su imagen (Neji amaba la _belleza natural_ que la kunoichi poseía), así que lo máximo que tardaba eran 5 minutos en arreglarse y en llegar a su punto de encuentro 20, este pensamiento lo alarmo de sobre manera, algo debía andar mal.

Se incorporo lentamente y se preparo para salir a buscar a su novia, justamente cuando se estaba dando la vuelta, alguien choco con el y lo tiro al piso, ambos cayeron al piso.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!- grito una joven, quien lo había tirado- en verdad lo siento mucho no ah sido mi intención- hizo una reverencia en forma de disculpa.

-MPH!- dijo el Hyuuga muy molesto, pues no era para menos, la joven lo había tumbado fuertemente.

Se fijo en la jovencita, esta era muy linda, su figura resaltaba a la luz de la una, sus ojos eran como el mismo cielo, el más claro y profundo que se hubiera imaginado, sus naranjas cabellos (sedosos y brillantes a simple vista) caían en forma de cascada, no era muy alta, pero tanpoco era extremadamente baja, sus labios eran carbonos y de un color rosa muy suave, como el tinte que se pintaba dulcemente en sus mejillas, dándole un toque intermedio entre niña y adulta.

El Hyuuga quedo impactado por tal belleza (auque, según el, Tenten era mas hermosa que aquella chica), mas sin embargo, no la reconoció, nunca la había visto, así que supuso que no era de Konoha.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto atónito Neji.

-Yo soy la que debería preguntarte eso- su risa era tan hermosa como ella.-, de verdad lo siento.

-No te preocupes, no me paso nada…no eres de aquí, ¿cierto?

-No, yo soy de la aldea de la Niebla, me llamo Kaoru Hinakishi, mis amigos me dicen Kao-Chan… o bueno, lo harían si estuvieran aquí.

_Imposible_ pensó Neji, ¿ella era su supuesta prometida?, se negaba a creerlo, ni tampoco quería creerlo, debía de averiguar mas sobre ella.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- pregunto precipitadamente

-14, cumplo 15 dentro de 6 meses.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Vengo a casarme con un tal Neji Hyuuga, pero creo que es una invención de mi abuelo… esta un poco…tu sabes- dijo mientras movía su dedo en forma de vueltas en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza, ella era zurda.

En un instante todo le comenzó a dar vueltas al mayor, así que se sentó en el piso, con una mano en su frente y los ojos cerrado fuertemente.

-¿te sientes bien?- Dijo preocupada, el Hyuuga sintió con la cabeza-… ¿quieres que llame a un medico?, -poso su mano sobre la frente de Neji, quien negó con la cabeza- oye, debo irme, de seguro mi abuelo me estará buscando y no quiero preocuparlo, me voy.

Y así sin más, abandono el lugar, dejando a un confundido chicos de ojos color perlado.

Se pregunto si esta seria una mala jugada del destino, se maldijo internamente por haber nacido en el Clan Hyuuga, pensó que de no haber sido así, tal vez hubiese podido amar a Tenten sin ocultárselo a nadie, pues ella era su razón de ser, su vida.

Si las cosas eran de esta forma… ¿Por qué le había parecido entonces bella esta desconocida?, sacudió su cabeza avergonzado, creyó que eso estaba mas que mal, pues Tenten era su novia, pero en toda la noche no pudo dejar de pensar en la chica de ojos del color del mar.

Decidió ir a buscar a su novia a su casa, pero cual seria su sorpresa al encontrar la habitación de la susodicha vacía, en la ventana había una nota destinada al Hyuuga (cabe destacar que esta estaba rociada con un dulce y delicado perfume)

_**Neji:**_

_**Si me has venido a buscar, y supongo que es así, siento decirte que Tsunade-sama me ah asignado una misión, pero no te preocupes, volveré dentro de unas dos semanas, ya ansío verte.**_

_**Te ama Tenten.**_

_**P.D.**_

_**Tengo grandes noticias que contarte, espérame…**_

El genio arrugo la hoja en su puño, definitivamente este no era su día.

-¿Qué mas puede pasar?-pregunto irónico.

Unas gruesas gotas cayeron fuertemente sobre de su rostro, y entre una y otra maldición, regreso a su hogar, sin imaginar lo que ahí le esperaba.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo III: Sucesos imprevistos**_

No es que quisiese llegar, pero aquellas "gotitas" que goleaban su rostro, dándole un toque realmente seductor a su fino rostro, no le ayudaban a tener un retorno tranquilo.

Cuando por fin llego a su hogar, espero un minuto antes de entrar, tratando de que su rabia bájese un poco, cuando lo consiguió, entro mas que empapado; sus esfuerzos por calmarse murieron al instante en que puso un pie en la mansión.

De nuevo estaba aquella chica de ojos azules, al cruzarse sus miradas ambos intentaron saber que estaba sucediendo en ese lugar, y aunque la respuesta era más que obvia, prefirieron fingir que no entendían que sucedía realmente.

-¿Abuelo?- dijo la chica a un hombre mayor con el cabello muy cano, de nombre Takeshi- ¿Qué esta pasando?

-Supongo que estabas enterada de tu matrimonio con mi sobrino- dijo el líder del Clan Hyuuga, la chica asintió con la cabeza- pues aquí lo tienes; Neji te presento a Kaoru, Neji ella es Kaoru Hinakishi, _tu prometida_…

Nuevamente esas lastimosas palabras retumbaron, no lo solo en sus oídos, si no también en toda la habitación que había quedado en un silencio sepulcral.

-¡Ya déjate de bromas, abuelo!-menciono la pelinaranja, seguido de una carcajadas nerviosas- esto debe ser un error… ¡tiene que ser un error!

-Exacto-secundo Neji

-No hay ningún error- menciono Takeshi-lo que pasa es que de seguro ambos están muy cansados, tu por el viaje- dijo mirándolos respectivamente- y tu por haberte desaparecido _toda_ la noche.

-Para el día de hoy _teníamos_ planeado que ustedes se conocieran mejor, pero ya que es muy tarde lo mejor será que todos descansemos-dijo el líder del Clan Hyuuga- …además, ya tendrán mucho tiempo para conocerse- ambos adultos rieron, mientras que los mas jóvenes compartieron una mirada que decía: ¡¿Por qué a mi?!

*********************************************************

La noche, o lo que sobraba de ella, transcurrió de una forma muy rápida; o por lo menos al parecer del genio Hyuuga, se levanto de la cama y salio en dirección al gran comedor de aquel lugar.

La mañana parecía tranquila; la brisa soplaba suavente, las pequeñas avecillas emitían un hermoso canto y el sol resplandecía en el cielo…

Justamente al recordar aquella palabra recordó unos preciosos ojos de ese mismo color, permaneció unos minutos en silencio… ¿aquello había sido verdad, o solo un sueño?, aunque la palabra "sueño" no seria la correcta; pesadilla, si, una pesadilla seria mejor para describir aquella locura que le estaba sucediendo.

Unos pasos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, volteo la cabeza sobre de su hombro y vio a su tío.

-Buenos días-menciono Neji de forma respetuosa, acompañada de una reverencia, la cual fue correspondida con otra, pero solo de cabeza.

-Date prisa, Takeshi y Kaoru no esperan para desayunar- dijo reanudando su marcha hacia el comedor.

Neji quedo paralizado, el realmente _deseaba_ que todo aquello fuera una simple pasadilla, mas no lo era, lo sabia, pero eso no quitaba dolor al hecho, resignado, se dirigió al comedor; trato de ahogar su risa al ver aquel "espectáculo" tan humorístico.

Takeshi se levanto de su asiento para dar una reverencia a los recién llegados; mientras que su nieta ya hacia dormida sobre lo que parecía ser su desayuno, su cara estaba dentro de su plato y sus mechones de cabello esparcidos graciosamente sobre la mesa y parte del plato.

-¡¡¡Kaoru despierta!!!- dijo su abuelo dando un fuerte golpe en la mesa.

-¡Yo no lo hice, te juro que fue mi primo el que rompió tu valiosísima colección de figuras echas con cerámica; uso un justu para transformarse en mi y parecer que había sido yo!- menciono la susodicha levantándose y hablando rápidamente; se sonrojo al notar las incoherencias que acababa de decir- UPS!!!… lo siento- hizo una reverencia.

Luego de aquel desayuno, los mayores les _**"sugirieron" **_ (o mejor dicho, obligaron), salir a pasear a un lugar calmado, con toda la resignación del mundo, ambos jóvenes se dirigieron hacia el mar.

Al llegar se sorprendieron de la escasa gente que se encontraba en el lugar, pero aun así ninguno de los dos menciono palabra alguna; con el pasar del tiempo se extendió entre ambos jóvenes un ambiente de silencio muy incomodo. Cansado de esto, el genio Hyuuga hablo por primera vez desde que habían salido de la mansión.

-Hace rato mencionaste algo acerca de una colección de cerámica rota

-Ah, eso –dijo la chica de los ojos color del mar-. Lo que paso fue que mi abuelo compro una valiosísima colección de figuras de cerámica, nos advirtió claramente, según el, que no la tocáramos, es mas ni la miráramos. Un día vinieron mis primos de visita, así que todos nos pusimos a jugar con una pelota, pero ay uno de mis primos que yo no le agrado, así que me empujo y tire su colección, _aun_ no sabe quien fue.

-Y yo que pensaba que eras una chica tranquila…-dijo Neji sin darse cuenta de lo que decía- las apariencia engañan- asintió para si.

-Bastante, pues yo no creí, ayer que te vi por primera vez, que tú fueras _mi prometido_- dijo de forma amarga.

Nuevamente ese tema tan molesto salía a flote, tal parecía que todo el mundo girase alrededor de el; ambos suspiraron, sabían que debían aclarar ese asunto de una vez por todas.

-Escucha, Kaoru, no tengo la intención de casarme contigo, lo siento.

-¿Tu crees que yo si?.... yo dije "quiero casarme con Neji Hyuuga" mientras daba brinquitos, mi familia lo decidió por mi.

-Al menos tenemos algo en común- dijo sonriendo sinceramente.

-Si, tienes razón- le devolvió la sonrisa- lo mejor es que seamos solamente amigos.

-¿Y que pasara con ese _acuerdo_?

-No te preocupes, ya se nos ocurrirá algo…. ¿Cómo se llama?- pregunto la menor muerta de curiosidad.

-¿Cómo se llama quien?

-Ya sabes tu…-alzo su dedo meñique y sonrío con picardía (para quien no lo sabe esto de alzar este dedo; significa _novia/o_. Le esta preguntando como se llama su novia)

-¿Cómo supiste que yo tengo…?- pregunto asombrado

-Es que se te ve la cara de enamorado…y mucho.

-Ah – dijo el aludido sonrojado- Tenten

-Que extraño nombre, me suena como a un panda- ambos rieron.

*********************************

En otra parte de ese mismo país y en ese mismo momento….

-Achuuu!!!!!!!!!!!- estornudo la susodicha, Tenten.

-¿Estas enferma?- pregunto su amigo Lee preocupado.

-No, alguien debe estar hablando de mi- respondió sonriente, pensando de inmediato en su amado (si supiera...)

**********************************

Los días pasaron; los futuros _esposos_ entablaron una amistad muy sincera, el Hyuuga veía a la chica pelinaranja como si fuese una hermana; una tarde decidieron ir a pasear por el bosque, todo marchaba tranquilamente.

Un grupo de nuevos genins pasaron corriendo cerca de ellos, provocando que la Hinakishi estuviera apunto de caer de cara al piso; pero unos fuertes brazos (los de Neji)

detuvieron su caída al enredarse en su fina cintura.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si, gracias por detenerme

La chica se apoyo de los hombros del Hyuuga para poder levantarse, un jadeo de espanto rompió el silencio que se había formado en el lugar; ambos voltearon:

Ante los ojos de ambos se encontraba Tenten, paralizada ante tal imagen….

-Puedo explicarlo- balbuceo el genio Ninja

-No hay nada que explicar – susurro la kunoichi, una mueca de dolor sustituyo la de sorpresa que antes tenia en su rostro. Acto seguido salio corriendo

-¡¡¡ESPERA!!!- grito su amado al salir corriendo tras ella; tirando a una confundida y bastante aturdida Kaoru.

***************************************************************

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Espero que les aya gustado, fue un final algo dramático, pobre Tenten; lo se, lo se, fui un poco dura con ella.

Agradezco a las personas que se toman la molestia de leer mi fic y me dejan un comentario; también a las que se preocuparon por mi salud, ya estoy mejor n_n.

Aviso:

_**EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SERA EL FINAL DE ESTE FIC**_

Así que si gustan dejarme sus dudas o sugerencias para el final, estaré esperando un poco para agregarlos a la idea que ya tengo en mente.

Nos vemos minna-san, cuidense mucho.

SAIYONARA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

_**SORPRESAS**_

Todo estaba saliendo mal, pensó el genio Ninja; al tiempo que corría desesperadamente por el bosque, entendía con claridad que _creyó _ver su amada kunoichi, el hubiera pensado lo mismo si hubiera visto a Tenten en lo brazos de otro hombre. Sacudió su cabeza ante tal idea. No, ella nunca le haría algo así, ¿y el como se lo pagaba?, ocultándole la verdad, lastimándola y traicionándola.

Por otra parte, la chica de ojos color chocolate lloraba desconsoladamente, sentada y recargada en un árbol, no entendía que pasaba, solo se había ido unos días y Neji ya se conseguía otra, no quería creerlo, pero ella claramente los vio; un sonido la alerto, volvió su cara para encontrarse con la pelinaranja, la cual acudió al lugar al escuchar un llanto.

-¡¡¡TU!!!- grito Tenten arrojándose contra ella- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a robarme a MI novio?! ¡¿Quién rayos te as creído?!

-¡¡¡ No es lo que tu piensas!!! Entiende, yo no quiero nada con el- gritaba tratando de quitarse a Tenten de encima- es verdad

-¡¿Entonces que hacías con el si ni lo quieres, que eres TU de el?!

-Nada, me iba a caer y el me atrapo para no golpearme – dijo molesta – si tanto te interesa _yo soy su prometida._

La kunoichi sintió un golpe frío al estomago, ¿había escuchado bien? , ¿Ella había dicho _su prometida_?

-No es cierto… -murmuro de forma ausente –_No puede ser cierto…_

-¿Tú eres Tenten?

-¿Como sabes mi nombre…? -dijo aun ausente

-porque estábamos hablando sobre ti antes de caerme- aclaro-¡¿eres estupida o que?! El te ama a más no poder, ¡¿Cómo es que, tú amándolo de igual forma, te fíes más de una simple imagen?! Lo conozco desde hace poco, pero se que el no es de esos.

-¿Como es sabes que lo amo?

-Si no lo amaras no me hubieras atacado… espero

-L-lo siento- dijo apenada.

-Si tanto quieres disculparte, necesito que me hagas un favor, es sobre Neji

-¿De que se trata?

-Creo saber como detener esta boda; Neji solo es un amigo para mi, no quiero casarme, por ahora no, escucha atentamente, ayer oí a mi abuelo diciendo que la boda se adelantaría para esta noche, así que debemos actuar rápido, ¿esta bien?

-Entendido –dijo firmemente, la chica tenia razón, amaba a Neji más que a nadie en el mundo, y ahora era el momento de demostrarlo

-Lo que vamos a hacer es….

Mientras tanto, el genio Ninja había regresado a la mansión rendido, no la había encontrado, no había podido aclarar las cosas, no había podido decirle cuanto la amaba.

Para su desagradable sorpresa, sin saberlo, las palabras de Kaoru se habían vuelto cruelmente ciertas.

-Solo estamos esperando a que la novia aparezca y a que consigan otro padre, pues el que tenían esta desparecido – le había dicho a su tío – ahora sube a tu cuarto a cambiarte

Sin decir mas hizo lo que se le había ordenado, estaba en shock, cuando por fin se cambio escucho y vio una lluvia de piedritas en su ventana, acudió a ver que pasaba y vio a la novia

-¡¿Kaoru?!- el chico contaba con que ella no apareciera

-Eh, baja la voz, nos van a escuchar – hablaba quedamente- necesito que me acompañes

-¿A donde?

-No ay tiempo, te explico en el camino- prometió.

El Hyuuga salto por la ventana sin hacer ruido alguno y comenzó a correr en compañía de la chica, la cual no dijo ni una palabra en todo el camino.

No sabía a donde iban, pero por alguna razón tenia una leve idea…

La cual no estaba equivocada, iban hacia el prado, aquel donde había descubierto que es el amor, donde había parado maravillosos e inolvidables momento en compañía de esa chica que tanto amaba, por la cual daría su propia vida, la cual ahora estaba desaparecida, recordó con tristeza.

-¡¿Listo para la sorpresa?!- chillo Kaoru arrojándolo hacia delante

Quiso preguntar, pero su garganta se hizo un nudo al ver a Tenten ahí, vestida como la más hermosa de las novias, con sus ojos que adquirían un brillo sutil, gracias a la luz del crepúsculo que los cubría, era tan hermosa y exquisita que por un instante no se percato de nada mas que no fuera ella.

-Padre – dijo la ojiazul – ¿ya ve como estaba equivocado?, la boda es aquí y no en la mansión Hyuuga, además, la novia se llama Tenten y es mas, aquí no ay ninguna Kaoru

-Ya veo, gracias hija

Neji la miro atentamente, ella se limito a sonreír y le dirigió una mirada con la que le quiso decir _se feliz…_

-Bueno, -dijo la pequeña- yo me retiro, tengo que ir a mi boda- dijo comenzando a andar entre risas – por favor, comiencen- dicho esto desapareció.

Para ser sincera había comenzado a amar al Hyuuga, le dolía el hecho de saber que el amaba a otra, pero si eso lo hacia feliz, estaba bien, mas aun así, no podía soportar ver como el se ataba para siempre a otra mujer a la cual el si amaba. Contaba con que no lo volvería ver…

La ceremonia dio comienzo, mientras ambos se miraban, felices, al fin podrían estar juntos, al fin estarías el uno con el otro, para siempre.

Cuando llego el momento de decir _acepto_, ambos lo pronunciaron de forma triunfante, y fue en ese momento que fundieron sus labios en un calido beso, con la Luna como el único testigo de esa unión.

No querían ni pensar que dirían sus familiares y amigos, por lo que, decidieron huir, no sabían a donde, pero tampoco es que le importara mucho.

Pues ahora solo importaba que ambos se amaban y ya nadie cambiaria eso…

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Hi minna-san, lamento haberme tardado tanto para actualizar, pero mi compu estaba fallando y no me dejaba subir T-T, pues que le digo, gracias por apoyarme a lo largo de este fick, espero que le aya gustado y por favor, espero sus comentarios, nos leeremos en otra. BYEBYE


End file.
